


Soul Marks

by Girorodesu



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girorodesu/pseuds/Girorodesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Person A falls in love with Person B but A has no soul mark, so guiltily and longingly writes that person’s name down on their wrist every day just wishing the inked name were real</p><p>Then one day Person B sees the name and thinks it’s a real soul mark and gets all excited and they get together for a while, but Person A feels so guilty that in the end they confess it was fake and that they had to keep renewing the faded ink mark every day and in an emotional moment angrily rubs at it and the ink starts to smudge but the mark remains dark and intact as ever even after all the ink was washed off</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this was so much better in my head. but you know ya gotta start some where, this is my first official fic btw, also too lazy to tag everything.

Chapter 1 Envy

Almost everyone has a soulmate, someone a person is bounded to by both fate and a soul mark which appears on a person’s arm one their thirteenth birthday. Soul marks are written on the forearm of either a person’s left or right arm. (Although it was more common on the left.) What is written is the surname of your future soulmate. This made it difficult for people whose soulmates have common surnames, however people with a high social standing can usually narrow down their soulmate almost immediately after it appears, so rich folk tend to keep their soul mark hidden until they start to date their soul mate. It’s much more ‘fun’ this way. 

“What the hell?!” The older Hitachiin growled as he glared at his arms, then to his younger twin’s arms then back at his own once more. It was the morning of their thirteenth birthday, both brothers had spent the night before chatting about the marks they would receive when they woke up the next morning, the anticipation nearly kept them awake all night.  
The younger Hitachiin hid his arms under their comforter. “It’s okay Hikaru, you’ll have it by tonight.” Kaoru attempted to console his brother. There was a trace of guilt in his voice as he attempted to give his brother an encouraging smile.  
Hikaru had muttered something incoherently before sluggishly getting out of bed to get ready for the day, every move he made Kaoru could see the disappointment in his actions. The sight of Hikaru’s upset movements made Kaoru’s heart sting with guilt.  
Before the twins even had a chance to open their mouth after arriving in the dining room Yuzuha had already shot out a thousand questions to her sons as her husband stood next to her silently, however a warm smile spread on his face.  
“Did you get your soul mark? Let me see! Whose name is on it? I need to know whose going to marry my sons!” The excitement in her voice rang clear. It was quite obvious she was tingling with enthusiasm as she tried her best to keep herself from grabbing the twin’s arms and answering her questions herself.  
“Thanks for the birthday wishes mom.” Hikaru grumbles a reply before biting his lip and nervously hiding his arms behind his back. Kaoru however, had pulled up his sleeves to show his mother his own soul marks.  
“Holy-“ Yuzuha squeaks with amazement as she looks at Kaoru’s arms. “I can’t believe you have two soulmates Hikaru! Aren’t you a lucky duck?” “Mother I’m Kaoru.” The younger twin corrected as his mother gently grazed her fingers over the pastel purple name on his left arm. “Ootori.” She read out loud with a giggle before looking to her husband. “Yoshio’s youngest son is around their age isn’t he?” The silent man who was reading his son’s soul mark over his wife’s shoulder replies with a slight nod.  
“Suoh.” She hums the name written on Kaoru’s left arm, it was black and bold, harder to miss than the beautifully written ‘Ootori’ on his other arm. “Wait, Yuzuru doesn’t have a child?” Yuzuha looked to her husband again with a confused look, only to be met with the same expression across her husband’s face.  
“It’s fine.” Kaoru quickly commented and pulled his arms away. “It’s weird I have two names anyways.” Kaoru tried to drop the subject as he had noticed that Hikaru had sneaked past their parents to go start breakfast by himself. The cold expression on his face unwavering as he angrily bit into his toast. It was obvious that he was jealous of the attention Kaoru was getting over his soul mark.  
“How about you Kaoru?” Yuzuha turned to look at her other son who had already almost finished his breakfast. “Hikaru.” He corrected immediately. “And I never got one.” He tried to grumble his final statement but his voice betrayed him and cracked as he finished the sentence, in the same way a person’s voice before crack before they started to cry.  
Yuzuha walked over to her older son and gave him a gentle encouraging hug. “It’s okay Hikaru, your father never got his soul mark until the night of his thirteenth birthday, right dear?” She tries to reassure him that it was okay. His father nodded in agreement with his wife before breaking his silence. “It’s true Hikaru, you’ll have your soul mark before tomorrow morning.” 

The ride to school was awkward and silent, Kaoru watched as every few minutes Hikaru would check under his left sleeve only to sigh and slouch into the seat with a defeated look on his face. “It kind of makes sense now.” The younger twin finally spoke up. “What does?” Hikaru replies with a sigh. “Y’know how Kyoya senpai sometimes stares at us when he passes us in the hallway? It’s probably because his soul mark says Hitachiin.” Kaoru pauses. “Maybe he’s trying to figure out which one of us it was meant fo-““You” Hikaru cuts off Kaoru’s thought. “The soul mark is for you.” The bitterness in Hikaru’s voice causes Kaoru to cringe and remain silent for the rest of the ride.  
The rest of the day Hikaru barely spoke, the only sounds to come out of his mouth were disappointed sighs every time he would check for his soul mark. Each time Kaoru would assure him it would be there before tomorrow, before tomorrow, before tomorrow. Hikaru was almost ready to scream by the time Kaoru had said that phrase to him for what felt like the fiftieth time. 

“Kaoru it’s still not there.” Hikaru choked out a sob as he sat on the corner of their bed in his pyjamas, his teary eyes glued to his blank arm, it was a minute past midnight. Meaning it was no longer their birthday, Hikaru never got his soul mark; and he wasn’t going to get it. It was common knowledge that if you don’t have a soul mark by the end of the day on your thirteenth birthday, you would never receive a soul mark.  
Kaoru’s arms wrapped around his brother in an instant, his fingers gently messaging his older brothers back. “It’s not fair, it’s not fair.” Hikaru repeated like a broken record into Kaoru’s shoulder. The older twin trembled in his brother’s arms as he was overcome with dread as it sunk in that he had no soul mark, no soul mate. The thought of being alone for the rest of his life frightened him more than anything else ever could. Even Kaoru’s soothing and sympathetic words could release Hikaru from his depression.

“You’re the Hitachiin twins aren’t you? It’s nice to meet you, my name is Tamaki Suoh” A blond boy stood in front of Hikaru and his brother, the boy’s smile was bright and lovely. His voice was like hearing an angel sing. Even his gorgeous blue eyes were easy to get lost in. Hikaru bit his lip as he could feel himself angrily pick at his arm. He never thought it was possible but at that moment he despised Kaoru as he filled with envy.


	2. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought id finish this up before i have to go to work enjoy  
> (btw this chapter wasnt supposed to happen lol)

“Come on let me see your soul mark Kyoya!” Tamaki whines as he reaches over the kotatsu to grab Kyoya’s wrist, which is pulled away before he can even touch it. The two had been hanging out at Kyoya’s place for the weekend.

“Tamaki it’s none of your business what name is written on my arm.” Kyoya sighs as he hides his arm under the kotatsu. But the blond boy wasn’t giving up that easily, he crawls around the kotatsu so he’s sitting next to Kyoya. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” He attempts to bargain. “No.” Kyoya’s reply is flat. 

“Come on Kyoya!” Tamaki begs, he starts to wrestle with Kyoya to peak under his sleeve to see what name was written on his best friend’s arm. Of course Kyoya is still adamant in denying Tamaki to see his soul mark, so he attempts to push him off. 

“You’re being extremely rude Tamaki, It’s not polite to look at others soul marks.” Kyoya chides Tamaki for his rude behaviour. “Aww but Kyoya I know my name isn’t on your wrist just like you know yours isn’t on mine. Come on I promise not to tell.” 

Kyoya sighs and finally shoves Tamaki off of him. “Fine.” He gives in to the blonds request, of course Tamaki always gets his way. He stands and starts to walk towards the bathroom. “If you want to see my soul mark come on, before I change my mind.” 

The blond responds with a quick nod and follows behind him. “Why do we need to go into your bathroom?” Tamaki questions as he watches Kyoya close the bathroom door behind him. Kyoya starts to run the tap with warm water after rolling up his sleeve he lets the water run over his left arm. “Why would you conceal your soul mark on the weekend if you’re home? Don’t people only hide it if they are in public?” Tamaki continues with more questions as he watches Kyoya wash his wrist, the concealer slowly washes away, though the name was still illegible.

“My family doesn’t know I have a soul mark, I’ve been keeping it a secret since I got it when I turned thirteen.” Kyoya confesses as he scrubs away the concealer. “Why?” Tamaki looks over Kyoya’s shoulder in wonder. “Because of the name on my wrist.” He sighs and stares at the soul mark that he hasn’t seen this clear in months, ‘Hitachiin’ was inscribed on his wrist in a pastel orange colour, it blended well with Kyoya’s darker complexion. “Since I knew both the Hitachiins were male I decided to keep my soul mark a secret.” He finishes his explanation then turns to Tamaki, A giant dorky grin was spread across his friend’s face. 

“What are you so happy about?” Kyoya half smirks as he watches Tamaki move his right arm next to his own. Tamaki pulled up his sleeve to reveal the same name written on his arm. The letters were black and huge, not neat and small like Kyoya’s, Tamaki’s soul mark looked rather ugly in comparison. But not to Tamaki, to him his soul mark was as beautiful and special as anyone else’s, and the prideful smile on his face as he showed Kyoya his own soul mark was proof of that. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kaoru.” A familiar voice quietly called the younger twins name as he looked to the corner of music room three, which was almost empty except for a chatting group of the clubs 2nd and 3rd year members in an opposite corner from where the voice called out to Kaoru. 

“Haruhi what is it?” Kaoru grinned as he strolled over to the table she was sat at. The brunette nervously fiddled with her thumbs before sighing as she decided to come straight out with her question, she knew there was no beating around the bush with Kaoru. “Let me see your soul mark.” She half demanded half asked. 

Kaoru was taken aback from her request, of course Haruhi is usually a very direct and honest person, but Kaoru would have never pinned her as the type to be so socially inept. “Haruhi I know you’re not very familiar with the dos and don’ts of-“ Kaoru attempts to explain to her that this question was rather personal but he is cut off mid-sentence by the small brunettes follow-up statement. 

“I know you have two soul marks.” She confesses. “I also know who they are.” Haruhi adds as she watched Kaoru try to compose himself after hearing of her little ‘discovery’. “W-Who told you? It was Hikaru wasn’t it?” Haruhi shakes her head in response. “You could call it intuition, I can tell by the way you look at Tamaki and Kyoya senpai.” She explains her reasoning. Kaoru attempts to explain himself but his sentences are an incoherent mess and his face was red from being figured out. 

“It’s okay Kaoru. Look I have two soul marks too.” Haruhi quickly glances around the room to make sure no attention was on their little conversation. She hauls up her sleeves to show Kaoru her own pair of soul marks. Kaoru looks at them in awe. 

“Morinozuka.” Kaoru reads silently to himself from Haruhi’s left arm, the name was a dark grey, however it looked like a normal soul mark, small and written with fine detail, unlike the ‘Suoh’ on his own arm. “Houshakuji.” He reads Haruhi’s right arm, this soul mark was a bright yellow colour. 

“So what does having two soul marks mean?” Kaoru asks. “I don’t really know yet, I guess we have two soul mates?” Haruhi shrugs a reply. Kaoru glances over his shoulder to look at Tamaki and Kyoya who were chatting on the other side of the room. “I don’t want two soulmates at once though..” Kaoru mumbles quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gdi renge y u have no rose colour


End file.
